IT
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Two marines doing their normal rounds at their base.
1. Chapter 1

Kunju walked down the long cold corridor, he glance at the familiar large pipes running along the right of him, while on the left every ten paces away were holes that came up to his chest; these holes were round and about the size of his own head or a little bigger.

He gazed at the walls, the brick work was damp and wet in some places, green and black gunk was here and there; most however, was trailed in a line from those holes, that were once working pipes. Not much water passed through them any more, yet when it did it carry that disgusting smelling ooze along with it.

Kunju glared up at the dim lightings, the lights were placed out every five paces. Or should be, most had long since died out and others flickered on and off, causing him to have a headache.

Water also dripped from above, sometime it was hit him on the shoulder; he could remember when he first started this route, the sudden feeling of something seemingly tapping on you scared him. But doing these rounds for over a year now the young marine know where each drip would be.

He sighed as he came to the coldest part of the underground base, he could feel the chilly wind of the sea coming from the many cracks in the brick work. It was a surprise the base lasted as long as it did.

Kunju paused and stood there for a moment just listening. The marine turned his whole body to glance down the corridor he came from. He could see his mate taking a slow walk behind him, there were always three of them coming down the at once, but there was paces between; depending on how fast one walks, they could see each other a far, so unless you slid along the pipes that ran along the corridor, there was no way anyone sneak up behind.

Kunju watched his mate Cien moving, his figure was the same like any other night. Shaking his head he turn back around and face his normal path.

'_Shishishi_' a laugh came softy but clearer, like a child trying to hold in it's giggles. The marine spun around, holding his pistol up.

"Very funny!" Kunju called out to Cien, with a sigh, "I know it's you!" Cien was still a good way off and the giggle or snicker was much closer. He glanced to the large pipes there it was easy to hide a full grown adult.

Frowning he walked back where he came from carefully looking through the pipes, no longer thinking this was Cien's doing; Kunju walked further down. Soon he came away from the chill area. The sound of footsteps make he glance up, he saw his mate hurrying along frowning at him.

"Something wrong, Kunju?" Cien asked as he jog the last steps when he saw his friend's face. "Why are you coming back this way?"

"I heard something..." Kunju said frowning at the pipes, "Cien, did anything come through your way?"

"No," Cien said with a small laugh, "I think I would remember something passing me."

"I mean, did you hear anything from the pipes?" Kunju asked glaring at the other at he nodded to the pipes. Cien frowned as he thought about it, and then shook his head no.

Together the two marines looked at the pipes, even running a hand through the darker places. They saw nor felt anything.

"While don't we finished up together?" Cien said with a smile, and pointed up the corridor, "Bet Brume had reached the other end by now."

"Yeah...sure..." Kunju replied feeling a little sour, it was clear from his face that the younger marine did not believe him. Kunju started walking with Cien close at his heels. He felt the familiar chill that came with this part of the corridor and sighed.

'_Shishishi_' it came again and much louder this time, causing both man to stop in their tracks.

Slowly Kunju glanced over his shoulder and stared into Cien's wide eyes. Both turned back up to the pipes.

"It came from there." Cien said in a low voice as he pointed to a round hole that ran along that side of the walls.

"Nobody could fit in there." Kunju snapped at him, but he too thought it came from that way. It did sound it come from the left rather that the right; also the laugher had a small echo to it, like it was coming from inside something.

Together the pair walked towards the hole of the pipe, eyeing up the old trail of greenest that was there; both felt silly as they glanced at each other, knowing that there was no one that someone could be in there. Still the marines bent down slightly and peered inside.

Both men paled as their mouths dropped open in silent screams.

Under the poor light was a head inside the pipe, it's chin rested against the bottom; the head had black ooze over parts, but it managed to stare straight at them with deep blank eyes yet it was grinning at them. Then there was the eyes; eyes were everywhere. A blue eye was on it's forehead, two on each cheek, smaller one on it's nose, as well as in the hair, the many eyes were even on the surround pipework inside. As the head continued grinned at them, all the eyes looked they way and seemed to smile at them.

Kunju and Cien at last came up of their fright and jumped backwards, smacking their backs of the large pipes behind. They stared with those same open mouth expressions on their faces.

Than came the hand. Which was allowed by the rest of the arm dragging, a horrible sucking sound reached their ears as the arm moved in and out of the pipe, then flapped around until it found the pipes end and grabbed hold; the other arm came and flapped for a moment, that's when the elbows shoot out and hook in a way that no human could possible do. It pulled and a load of green ooze plunked onto the ground.

The sucking sound filled the air around them, it seemed to be getting louder and the head came into view. It grinned at them once it saw them there, then he began to move it's head wildly in ever direction causing it to blur, the laugher from before boomed in their ears; the grin seemed to remain the whole time.

Everything stopped. They noticed that something must of happened the sucking noise was no longer there. Then the body slowly slipped out and fell to the ground wiggling strangely all the way.

...suddenly that there was an outpouring of flower petals coming out of the pipe and floating around and around. The thing of the ground leaped to it's feet and grinned at them. It was covered in the same ooze that was in the pipes, some hanging off it and thick chucks made it's appearance stranger to look at.

A woman stepped out of the petals, which vanished as she appeared. She unlike the other thing, was not covered in anything muck. The long black haired woman gave them a haunted smile and waved at them, the thing behind peeked from behind her and blinked.

'_Shishishi_' it laughed at them, feeling chills down their spines. That was it. The two men never ran as fast as their legs could carry them, screaming and shouting all the way.

Monkey D Luffy blinked, then he proceeded to point and laugh, holding his stomach while doing so. Nico Robin raised a hand and smiled behind it, a few chuckles was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

A young marine opens the door and stares inside, seeing no one another he let out a sigh and walks in closing the door behind him. The blonde hair brown eyed young man gazes around as he goes further into the room, making that were really was no one there.

The room in looked into had rows of long dark blue lockers that had two sections; the lower being long as he was and the upper that was in level with his eyes, was boot enough to get his boots in and enough else. In the middle of the rows of lockers was single benches.

The room was icy cold, as it normally was during these nights but the mouldy old room always seemed more chilly when on one was with him.

Hurrying he move to the next row and down it, dumping his bag on the bench. Overhead a light flickered badly causing him to fume and curse, it was already cold in here, he did not want it to be half dark as well.

He began unbuttoning his shirt in front of his locker but paused when he thought he heard something. He stood there frozen just listening to the silence, for some reason his heart was getting louder in his ears.

'_shishihihi.._' a small laugh sound a few feet away from him.

In his chest in heart best against his ribcage painfully; plucking up his courage he removed his hands from the buttons and started down the lockers row. A full grown man would be able to hide within these lockers, and he felt use that someone was.

'_Shishishiihiishishi_..' the laugh came again to his right inside a locker.

He turns facing the lockers and gathering his courage once again he reached out and grabbed hold of the handle opening it wide.

Nothing was there.

He stares at the clothes within almost like he could not believe that they were there. Tutting he closed the locker and as he did the smaller part above opened as a foot dropped out. Standing staring eyes wide the small door continued to open slowly.

Inside a body had been squeezed and twisted in, it's head was upside down wrapped under an arm and the upper body pushed against the sides, the foot came from what looked like his thigh.

'Murder!' The young marine thought in horror as he came forward in bit and then looked sadly upon the dead man's face, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping than dead. 'Someone killed him and there shoved in body in here... they most be very strong to break his bones and put him in there!'

Suddenly the eyes opens and stares blinking at him, the dead man's head grinned at him.

The young marine did not even made a sound as he crumbled to the ground, his rolling to the back in his head and foaming at the mouth.

Still blinking Luffy wiggles around and falls out of the small locker snapping back into shape by the time he reached the flooring. Standing he sighs and stares down blankly at the fainted marine.

"Luffy," Robin says as she smiles at him while popping her head around the corner of the lockers, "Shall we be going now?"

"Aa, I'm coming now!" Luffy calls lightly as he hops over the young man and heads forward Robin who still had his hat on. "The marines at this base are funny!"


End file.
